familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mělník
) | native_name_lang = | other_name = | settlement_type = Town | translit_lang1 = | translit_lang1_type = | translit_lang1_info = | translit_lang1_type1 = | translit_lang1_info1 = | translit_lang1_type2 = | translit_lang1_info2 = | translit_lang2 = | translit_lang2_type = | translit_lang2_info = | translit_lang2_type1 = | translit_lang2_info1 = | translit_lang2_type2 = | translit_lang2_info2 = | translit_lang2_info2 = | image_skyline = Melnik - zamek.jpg | imagesize = | image_alt = | image_caption = | image = | image_flag = Flag of Melnik.svg | flag_size = | flag_alt = | flag_link = | image_seal = | seal_size = | seal_alt = | seal_link = | image_shield = Melnik CoA CZ.png | shield_size = | shield_alt = | shield_link = | image_blank_emblem = | blank_emblem_type = | blank_emblem_size = | blank_emblem_alt = | blank_emblem_link = | nickname = | motto = | anthem = | image_map = | mapsize = | map_alt = | map_caption = | image_map1 = | mapsize1 = | map_alt1 = | map_caption1 = | image_dot_map = | dot_mapsize = | dot_map_base_alt = | dot_map_alt = | dot_map_caption = | dot_x = |dot_y = | pushpin_map = Czech Republic | pushpin_label_position = right | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Mělník in the Czech Republic | pushpin_map1 = Czech Republic Central Bohemia | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location in the Central Bohemian Republic | latd = 50 |latm = 21 |lats = 7 |latNS = N | longd = 14 |longm = 28 |longs = 30 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_region = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_format = dms | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Czech Republic | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Bohemian | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Mělník | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Mělník | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1274 | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ctirad Mikeš | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 24.97 | area_total_sq_mi = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_rural_km2 = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 215 | elevation_ft = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 19077 | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_rural = | population_density_rural_km2 = | population_density_rural_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi= | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 276 01 | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | twin1 = | twin1_country = | twin2 = | twin2_country = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = http://www.melnik.info/ | footnotes = }} Mělník ( ) is a town in the Czech Republic, Central Bohemian Region. It lies at the confluence of the Labe and Vltava rivers, approximately 35 km north of Prague. The town is part of the Prague metropolitan area. The region belongs to the most important agricultural areas of the Czech Republic. The main agricultural produce are fruits, vegetables, potatoes, corn, sugar beet and wine. History In the 5th and 6th century many Slavonic tribes lived here, and the tribe of Pšovans created its main settlement in Mělník. Saint Ludmila, who married the Bohemian prince Bořivoj, belonged to this tribe. Denar coins of the princess Emma are the first demonstration of the existence of Mělník. In November 1274 Mělník gained the statute of town from king Přemysl Otakar II and later became a royal town belonging to Bohemians queens. The castle, confiscated by the communists, has now been restored to its traditional owners, the princes of Lobkowicz. The Mělník castle belongs to the most important sights of this town. The castle is built in the Renaissance style. Below the castle there are large wine cellars. The church St.Peter and Paul faces the Mělník castle. The church was rebuilt three times. Behind the church there is the building of the old school. There is a restaurant here today with a beautiful view of the river and Hořín park. Near the castle there is the Villa Carola where the town library is located. Industry Mělník is one of the biggest river ports in the Czech Republic and a place of container transshipment. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Mělník is twinned with: * Melnik, Bulgaria * Oranienburg, Germany, from 1974. * Przeworsk, Poland * Wetzikon, Switzerland External links * Melnik2000.cz * Municipal website (in Czech) * Map of Mělník Category:Mělník Category:Settlements in Mělník District Category:Mělník District